A Conversation with a Ghost
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy has a chat with his dead brother Fred a few months after Fred's funeral.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to by Voodoo Magic: Items Used in Voodoo Practice assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, Hogwarts Game Night Club, and Fun Food Frenzy on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Voodoo Magic: Items Used in Voodoo Practice assignment: Task 5 Voodoo Staff (prompt) Write about a conversation with a ghost.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Ministry of Magic (character) Percy Weasley**

**Supermarket Sweep: Video Game (character) A Weasley family member**

**What's Cooking: Rum (relationship) siblings**

**Mythology Club: (Plot) Write about a death**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Right Foot (location) The Burrow/Right hand (genre) Tragedy **

**Fun Food Frenzy: Apple Cider (setting) The Burrow**

**Warning for mentions of how a character died. Word count is 554 words. I hope you all enjoy A Conversation with a Ghost.**

Percy stared up at the Burrow as he slowly approached it for the first time since Fred's funeral. He hadn't meant to not come and visit. He really hadn't. It's just any time he saw anything that reminded him of Fred he kept getting memories of what happened.

Looking up to the window that belonged to the twins room he could have sworn he saw Fred peering down at him. But that couldn't be right. Fred was dead for at least three months now. It must have been George he mentally told himself, as he shook his head before walking into the kitchen.

"What you don't knock any more, Perce?" asks a voice and he's sure he's not mistaking who it is this time, as vivid images of plaster and dust falling around him come to his memory.

"You can't be here," he whispers, as he hears himself scream out Fred's name. It almost feels as though he's still running to his younger brother's side. "You're dead. Aren't you?"

Fred smirks and nods. "Strange thing is," he said, "I woke up here in my room to Mum crying her eyes out."

"But how?"

"I guess it just happened too fast for me to comprehend." Fred's ghost folded his arms over his chest. "Where have you been lately? Mum's going to need everyone to gather around her and your off doing good knows what."

"Do you think this any easy for the rest of Fred?" Percy matched Fred's stance hoping that no one would come round the corner and hear him talking to himself. Unless they too could see Fred. "Don't you think I would like to be here for Mum."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I keep seeing you die," Percy yelled at Fred making the smirk fall from his dead brother's face. "I keep seeing you die and I keep wondering what I could have done to stop it." He started pacing. "If I'd done something differently would you still be here?"

The sounds of curses flying around him and his own screams of anguish and agony filled his ears from that night. He hears Fred's last joke like a ringing bell loud in his mind and the wall blowing apart near them. He hears a dull thunk of something hitting another wall and knows it's Fred.

"You have to know something," Fred said in comforting manner.

"What's that?" Percy asked not wanting any comfort whatsoever. He blamed himself for Fred's death. He blamed himself for not believing his family earlier. For not being there for them.

"No one could have stopped what happened, Perce. Does it suck? Yes. But let's face it I was meant to die that day." He tried to put his hand on Percy's arm. "There was nothing you or anyone else could have done differently to stop this."

"Are you sure?"

Fred nodded.

"But how do you…" Percy watched as Fred smirked at him last time. A joking look to his eyes as he disappeared from sight. Perhaps when he and Fred met again in the next world he would finally get an answer to the question he was about to ask. How did Fred know for sure there was nothing anyone could do? For now he'd have to wait in the knowledge that was nothing he could do.

**I hope you all enjoyed a Conversation with a Ghost.**


End file.
